Watching
by coup fatal
Summary: She watches them all from afar. Waiting for his return, the return no one ever suspected. RYRO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men I know a travesty isn't it?**

**A/N: I know I have two other stories I really should be finishing, but this little fic came to me in the middle of the night last night and well I started writing it in my "fan-fic" Notebook and well now it's like fifteen pages long. So I think now is a good time to post it. **

I watched in sickening realization as my so called "family" promptly turned there leather clad backs towards me. And for what reasons you may ask? They did there horrible deed unknowingly because they were to near sighted for there own good.

The cure they believed I had so full heartedly taken with out a second glance back was nothing more than my muse. An idea I had phantom while they fought gallantly in a battle fit for Kings and they're loyal Knights.

I watched there return from a far. Torn, blooded and defeated they appeared from the black recesses of the Blackbird. Hate and fear forever filling there hearts. Knowledge of a cruel world, that I had already seen through the many eyes of others, rested firmly upon there innocent souls.

I had never, in all of my life and in the lives of others seen such dejected hero's before. Curiosity about there arrival baffled my inner voices into an eerie silence.

Storm immediately took for her beloved garden, slowly shedding her torn uniform as she went.

Logan sauntered off into the surrounding woodlands. Hearing painful howls in the distance as his shadow disappeared into the darkness of the woods. Knowing full well he wouldn't be returning to the civilized world anytime soon.

The rest of the hero's of a battle won were left to there own devices. I stared as Bobby and his precious Kitty-Cat made there way to the small study. To allow the horrors of today's events to finally set in. I cursed loudly as Bobby, my Bobby, clung desperately to the sobbing Kitty. Watching as his hands, his bare hands, stroked her red, tear streaked face.

Then hours later as I sat quietly awaiting the return of my Bobby, I sat patiently on the edge of his bed. Staring wordlessly at my secret possession, placed firmly in my hand was the only piece of him that I had left.

Waiting for Bobby to come and bring me news of him, I held his Zippo lighter; creating the familiar and audible clicking noise I had become so fond of. He had giving it to me only a day before the finally battle was fought. I never really understood why the men in my life decided that the most noblest thing they could do for me was give me there most precious possessions.

"_It's all I have in this world," _John had whispered in my ear that night.

"_No John,"_ I replied, _"it's not." _ I told him as I felt his fiery kiss on my soft, pale lips. His desperation clear in the way he fought against my mouth.

I smile now thinking back to that day, our day. The day he taught me control and the day we found and lost one another. I continued to stare at the sliver lighter in my hand. My mind replaying the pervious day's events in my head. Permitting time and space to intermingle as I continued to allow my day dream to take full effect.

"Rogue?" I heard from the door of the room, I almost didn't respond. Bobby had always called me Rogue. He had always called me Marie, never Rogue. Of course that really wasn't Bobby's fault, I never told him it was Marie, but that's a different matter all together.

"Bobby," I responded listlessly as I slowly pulled my self out my blissful revere. I slide the lighter into my pocket, completely aware of Bobby's questionable gaze lingering between the lighter and my bare hands.

"Tell me," I said with a dead like tone. Ominous with defiance laced firmly through it.

"We won, Leech is down stairs with Dr, McCoy," Bobby told me with naïve inhibitions.

"I know that Bobby, tell me what I want to know," I whispered the all knowing truth only words away.

"Jean is dead, Logan, he had no choice. Magneto was cured and taken into custody," he told me in a fearless leader sort of way, almost sadly like Scott.

"Tell me….tell me about John," I asked. No more like demanded from him, I needed to know. I blinked back tears that would undoubtedly come as soon as the inevitable words were spoken.

"We fought, I knocked him unconscious. I really don't know after that," Bobby spoke with regret as tears silently flowed down my pale cheeks.

"Thank you for telling me," I told him as I moved towards him. I moved to place a bare hand upon his cheek. He flinched visibly and I sighed in contempt, my hand falling limply to my side.

"He never flinched," I said not meaning to say it allowed.

"Who never flinched?" Bobby asked hurt clearly laced in with his words at my omission.

"A Ghost from the past, no one important," I said with a sad smile as I pushed past him. Back towards the sanctuary of my room, back to my life of solitude.

**A/N: No this is not a one shot, it's a continuing piece. I hope you like it though, so can you guess where this is going? I wrote like another two chapters worth but  
I don't think it's as deep as this first chapter so I may do a re-write and see where it gets me. **

**So enjoy and press that cute little blue button at the bottom and do what I know you readers do best. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them….**

**A/N: Alright here's to the next chapter!**

Sleep eludes me again as I stare blankly up at the white speckled ceiling. My mind blank of all thought or emotion as I listen to the whirling motion of my ceiling fan. It's been a week since the team's valiant return to our so called "Camelot." Classes are post-pone till further notice, along with every other normal activity it seems.

This is also the week were hushed rumors are spoken over the supposed "cure" that I had taken. Fools all of them, all save but for Logan of course. He knows the truth I'm sure of it, or he is just as blind sighted as the rest of these poor excuses for family.

The confused looks he constantly gives me only confirms my suspicions. I don't or have ever smelled of the harsh chemicals that are supposedly supposed to be running through my veins like a poison. I however still smell of smoke and fire. A smell only one certain fire-wielding mutant possessed, a smell that will never stop lingering on me if I can help it.

And now as I move along with my day and some how manage to end in the dinning hall I stare blankly at my fast cooling dinner that is sitting before me. I now listen to the rapped talk of Jubilee as she spreads the latest gossip into my attentive ear. Wait stop, I am sorry, not the latest gossip for I am the latest gossip. The constant rumors of me supposedly get the cure, Bobby effortlessly leaving me for non other than Kitty-Fucking-Pryde. And as of late, my sudden fascination with a silver and white lighter that seems to be my anchor in this dreadful world I live in.

"Rogue, Storm wishes to speak to you in her office," the booming voice of the Russian Peter tells me. I nod in vacant understanding as I stand and make my way towards Storms new office.

The corridors are ghostly quite as I step firmly one foot in front of the other. Turning here and there until I finally reach two large oak doors that bar my way inside. I am half expecting Xavier's mental voice to grant me access inside, like he had some many times before. But I know that is just wishful thinking on my part as I hear voices from behind those large familiar doors. I turn the brass handle not bothering to knock, they don't deserve even that.

As I step almost dramatically inside I take immediate note of who is in the large open room. The entire team is present all except for Logan and that makes me gulp nervously. Maybe they noticed that the "human" girl can no longer remain at the institute any longer, there's really just not enough room anymore.

"Thank you for joining us Rogue," Storms says as I move towards the large window on the other side of the room. She her self stands guard at the Professors matching oak desk.

"Today we are all here as a team to make a decision that could very well pull this team closer together or divide us further. I hope that what ever decision we make today is one that Professor Xavier will be proud of," Storm droned on as I looked at her confused. When have I ever been part of this so called "team," I wonder to my self as I go from a confused expression to an out right glare.

I watch as she picks up the little black remote that is sitting so casually beside her. I didn't even notice it before now. She presses a few buttons and the large flat screen T.V. to my right flicks on. At first I think it's an old move I had seen way back when down in the depths of Mississippi. But as I watch I notice it's a live feed from somewhere in dark recesses of a cold prison cell.

I watch the occupant's surroundings, chained crudely to a metal chair that looks horribly uncomfortable, walls dripping wet from moister. Then I notice the occupant himself and I almost shudder with realization. A blonde mess of blood, dirt and dark purple bruises distort his face. But one look and I know exactly who that poor excuse of a person is as they cling helplessly to their life.

I suck in a breath as I move closer to the television screen, shaking visible as I let a hand cover my mouth. Tears that I hadn't been able to shed for myself these last few days are now coming in waves as I crumble in front of the television in horror or grief I am not sure.

"John…," I say as I watch as he snaps his head up as two large guards enter the room.

"Turn it off," I say almost demanded, not tearing my eyes away from the large screen. Storm doesn't seem to hear me as I stand in front of television anger now coming off of me in waves.

"Turn it off!" I scream at her hoping to catch her attention. She looks at me surprised at my outburst and nearly drops the little remote in hand.

My anger has doubled at this point and I just turn to the television and watch as the love of my life is hoisted up from his chair and placed on what looks like a broken leg. I see his face contort in pain as he is removed of his shackles and placed in a new easier pair to move around in. I can't take the scene anymore as I pick up one of the professor's bronze little statue's that he had gotten on one of his many travels and thrust it at the probably really expensive flat screen.

"Rogue what has gotten into you!?" Storm asks as she looks from my heaving body towards the now destroyed television.

"My problem, my problem!" I laugh at her mechanically almost insanely as I bend over from my hysteria.

"You people really are pathetic!" I point at them accusingly.

"You preach about saving all souls damned or not and here is one person who you can see is suffering more than need be for his past sins. Personally I appalled by your actions. I can't believe this is actually something we have to debate over! And Storm you as the leader and headmaster of this establishment is most pathetic of them all. You really want to know what the Professor would think about ya'll right now? He would be ashamed of you all! I can't believe I actually at one point wanted to be one of you, now I know why he left, now I know what I so blindly excepted when I joined up for this shit parade. And personally I don't want any part of it anymore. So why ya'll debate over one of your former friends lives I'll be prepping the Blackbird," and with that I stormed out of the room slamming those precious oak doors behind me leaving a dreaded and condemning silence behind me.

I march heatedly down to the lower levels of the mansion, children of various ages giving me different looks as I simmer in anger. I change roughly into the uniform I had only adorned once before. The leather sticking to my like a second skin and if I wasn't on a mission from who knows where I would have like to appreciate it and what it did to my figure. But I have no time for that now as I pull my long brown and white hair up in to a crude point-tail.

I reach the loading dock for the black jet and start the automotive initiate sequences. But I noticed they had already been started up, in fact from the computer screen in front of me it was done while I sat listening to Jubilee ramble about the nothingness of this school. I look confused for a moment before heading towards the plane that already had the lift down and waiting.

I walk up it with caution thinking maybe there was someone in here that really shouldn't have been. But to my sheer surprise I now see why the man I once worshipped had not attended the meeting. I smile to myself at his the fact that he knew what my response the whole thing would be.

"Took you long enough," he grunted out with an amused expression on his face that I can't help and smile even wider at.

"Well I had to berate the x-men and you know how long that takes sometimes," I tell him as I take my seat next his as co-pilot. Buckling the straps as Logan fires up the Blackbird not even waiting to see if the team was coming or not.

It takes us a few minutes to get the Blackbird ready for lift off and as we are about to close the lift a panting figure clamors inside.

"Sorry, my zipper got stuck," a breathless Kitty says as she sits in her usual seat on the large plastic bird. I nod my head in confirmation as I place the head set on my head and prepare to make our way out of the room below the basketball court.

"Wait," Logan says as he notice a few more figures approaching the bird and I almost groan at time we are wasting for people who obvious do not care.

Iceman, Colossus, Beast and Storm make there way onto the bird and just look at them with a raised eyebrow. Storm looks like she's about to take the controls from me, but one hard look from me and she take her seat behind me instead. This is my mission whether she likes it or not. Logan looks over at me as I flip the controls that will raise the lift and we are off.

I knew Logan knew all along, I guess all of my suspensions were correct on this one. I am glade that we still have something after all of this chaos. At least now I know that I have one friend on my side, especially after we rescue my beloved from his imprisonment.

**A/N: Okay here's another chapter for ya and thanks for the reviews they were great! Also this chapter was kind of intense actually this whole story is intense and probably the best thing I've written so far.**

**Also should Pyro have his powers or should he lose them? You will just have to decide so review your suggestion to me please! Thanks- CF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not the owner….**

**A/N: Okay here's another chapter and well all of the reviewers gave the same vote for my last question so here's the newest Chapter to Watching. I do hope ya'll enjoy this. I really like writing this story. **

The flight felt incredible long as we quickly flew across America's different terrains. Images soared past us quicker than I could process as the jet rocketed through the air. The rest of the admirable x-men sat quietly behind Logan and I as we directed the large aircraft.

I almost snorted at the reverse in roles when Logan started speaking out coordinates to me. I wouldn't in a million years imagine the wandering Wolverine leading a bunch of leather clad hero's on a rescue mission. I especially wouldn't have ever dreamed seeing me, the once quite and reserved Mississippian bring up the forefront of this crusade. The irony in it all was almost too unbearable.

"T.I. in fifteen minute, Rogue, go debrief the team while I find a suitable landing position," Logan commanded of me as I nodded in understanding. Immediately taking off my headset and removing the leather straps that had me latched to my seat.

I beckon for everyone to do the same as they followed me to the back center of this large plastic bird. In the center I start the holographic image inducer. Laying out the floor plans of the amazing Pyro's holding cell and all surrounding buildings and geographical images. Everyone gathered around and waited for my plan of action, even Storm has taken a backseat to this mission.

"Alright, this isn't going to be a cut and dry mission here. Shadowcat you're going to be our main gal in this one. Only because this is all about stealth, we don't need the government or the news getting any wind of this," I tell them seriously as I start to maneuver the holographic building so that I can show them the path that we will be taking.

"Shadowcat I want you to go in first and knock out all security systems and I also want you to download all information that they have on any mutant in the facility. Then once that is complete I want you to shut down the power, hundred to one Pyro is in a maximum security cell and probably has electricity lining the bars. However, the power going out all of a sudden is really suspicious, so Storm that's where you'll come in. I want you and Shadowcat to work together on this. Cat you tell Storm when you're about to shut down the power and Storm I want you to fry all generators. So were going to need you to start up a little shower ASAP," I pause to make sure they understand what I'm telling them. This has to be done exactly as I say or it won't work out properly.

"Then Shadow I want you to signal me, you and I will go and relieve this establishment of one of there finest criminals," I pause when I notice Bobby raise a questionable eyebrow at the idea of me rescuing Pyro.

"Yes Ice-man?" I ask him in sheer annoyance because we really don't have time for his childish antics.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for you to be going on this mission?" He asks me blatantly and I almost laugh at his stupidity.

"You really are a fool you know that?" I tell him as I continue on with my debriefing, never really fully answering his questions.

"Also while Storm creates her little rain storm I want Colossus and Wolverine to get rid of as many guards that are surrounding the premises as possible. That way when Shadowcat, Pyro and I are coming out we won't be hit with that much resistance once they get the back up generators going," I tell them as Logan tells me we will be landing on the north side, closest to the entrance with little cover.

"Storm you better start while the rest of us get prepped for the landing," I tell her as I move towards the front once more, only to be stopped by Bobby.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" He asked me with the innocents he still excluded.

"Well seeing as this is a stealth mission and you have no specialties in stealth, you're going to be watching the jet," I tell him with a smile as I sit next to Logan to help him land the Blackbird.

"But that's a kid's job! Everyone else gets to do something cool, why not me too?" He whines to me as I nearly chop his head off at the stupidity in his behavior.

"Someone's life shouldn't be considered by what's cool or what is not Robert Drake! Beast is going to need help once we get John back here; we have no idea what kind of condition he will be in once we find him. We will also need someone at the helm to start the fucking jet so that when your team mates get in we can get the hell out of dodge!" I scream at him pointing a finger in allegation at him.

"Okay Rogue, sorry," he says as he sits back down in his leather upholstered seat. I sigh and sit with a huff back down next to Logan. He looks over at me and gives me one of those knowing smiles as I place my headset back on. I think he really is proud of me right now, standing up for what I believe in and what not. I just hope he'll still be this proud when it's all over.

The rain Storm started is slow at first along with the creepy fog she also added to it was the perfect cover for the x-jet. Colossus, Wolverine and Shadowcat exit the lift the moment I lowered it, each with there matching com-links on.

It takes all of fifteen minutes before I get confirmation from Shadowcat that she's in. I smile at how flawless this mission is going. Not a single alarm has been sounded and I am so thankful that I actually have good people following my orders.

"Storm, just give me another five minutes and let me download the information and then lets get rid of all this light," Kitties irritating giggle crackled into the com-link as I rolled my eyes. No matter what that girl will never grow up.

I start to tap my foot in nervousness as I wait patiently for Kitty to give me her signal. I'm already getting ready to go down the lift so I can be outside when she calls me. The rain out side is coming down in thick sheets and the lighting is more than threatening as I see through the small flashes of light, Colossus and Wolverine taking out four guards in one sickening strike.

"Alright Storm on my count down, three…two…one," Then the entire compound goes completely dark. I take that as my signal and make a hard dash for the metal doors that Kitty had used to get into the compound only minutes before hand.

The rain whips around me, stinging my eyes as I run almost mad towards the large double doors. My hair is clinging to my face and my leather suit making it horribly uncomfortable as I heave one of the large metal doors open. Mud cakes my leather boots as I silently make my way towards the main security room that Kitty is supposed to be stationed. With flashlight in hand it takes me all of five minutes to run down the two corridors to where I am instantly met up with a smiling Kitty.

"Get the files?" I ask her as I continue my slow jog down to the prison cells.

"Well duh, what else do you think I would be doing in there? Pop bubble gum?" She asks me and I look over at her with a raised eyebrow and shrug. She just clicks her tongue in annoyance as we round the next corner.

"He's on the third level, second cell to our right. Remember he is probably a little disoriented so let me go in first. He doesn't know you as well as he does me," I tell her as we head up a flight of stairs, white cell blocks streaming by us as we make our way up the small flight.

"Speaking of which, how much does Pyro know about you?" She asks me as we continue running up the stairs.

"Shadowcat this really isn't the time for you to be digging into my love life, especially when your own isn't doing so well," I tell her which gets her to shut up. As we continue to run I slowly start to notice that we haven't seen a single guard in this whole place.

"Shadowcat where are all the guards," I ask her curiosity getting the better of me as we reach the third level. She once again uses that annoying giggle as she walks next to me.

"Oh I sent an alert for all guards to go over the East side of the building saying there was a disturbance there," I almost smile at her cleverness as we finally reach the second cell.

Kitty phases me through the faded white washed bars into the dark, dank cell even before I notice she's doing it. I shine my flashlight around the room looking for any sign of him. My heart is racing at this point, at what I'm not sure. I think it's from what I might find or something far worse. The room is tiny compared to what I am used to, probably make Storm go into shock. The walls are moss covered and dripping wet from some unseen source. There is no light in this room except for the over head lamp that is turned off and swinging methodically above me.

As I continue shinning my flashlight around the room, I finally see a huddled figure curled up against the right hand corner. He's so dirty I can barely tell him from the dirt cover walls and I am not surprised that I almost missed him. I run over to him the moment I figure out that he's not just part of that filthy wall, not touching him as I crouch next to him, just letting my pale hands hover over his tortured body.

"Johnny?" I whisper as I try to grab his attention. He turns his body towards me and I know he will hate me if I look at him with pity, but his face is so distorted by gashes and bruises I can't help but do it.

"Marie?" He says in a raspy voice that doesn't sound like him at all as he presses his back as far up against the wall as possible. He looks almost paler than me once I get a good look at him. Fear is apparent on his bony features and tears threaten to spill over for my wounded lover.

"Yes, now Johnny we need to get you out of here sugar, I'm taking you with me okay? Were going home," I tell him as reach over to help him into a standing position. He seems frightened at first when I touch his bruised arm. But he finally relaxes and I finally get him to start standing up, he instantly starts to fall back to the ground, yelling out in pain.

"Sorry sugar I forgot they said you broke your leg, you're too big for me to carry so you're going to have lean up against me. Now Shadowcat is just outside that door and once out there she'll help me get ya to the x-jet okay?" I tell him as I once again reach to help him up. He doesn't resist me or make a smart ass comment, just grunts from the pain. At first I thought maybe his silence is from the pain, but then later I would learn it's from the abuse instead.

He leans against my body as if I was the only thing keeping him up right. Kitty easily phases us through the bars again and we quickly make it to the stairs. It seems none of the other prisoners are even aware of what's transpiring at the moment because all is deadly silent. All I can hear is the pained wheezing coming from John and the loud clangs of our feet hitting the rusting metal of the stairs.

This is all too easy and I start to wonder if maybe this is just another ploy or trap. But I instantly shake that thought out of my head as we start down the first of the many hallways that will lead to our escape.

"Wolverine, we are on the ground, we will be exiting the building in five minutes, and I am going to need your assistance. Colossus you're going to be our only cover once we're out in the open," I hurriedly speak into the com-link as I all but drag John down another white tilled hallway.

"Copy that Rogue, I'm already stationed out side the main entrance," Wolverine barks into the link as the three of us make our way down another corridor. Two more left and we were home free.

We were about to turn on to the last corridor when the back up generators begin to start back up. My eye's immediately get big as I begin to push us faster to the large double doors. I look over at Kitty who has her teeth bared from the extra weight of John as she seems to start to match my quickening pace.

"Shadow, how long will it be before the security is back online?" I ask her as we continue our struggle.

"Five minutes from the moment the generators are turned back on," Kitty huffed out as we man handle John at the door.

"Wolverine you better go ahead and make us an exit," I tell him as we start closing in on the metal doors.

"You got it kid," he all but yelled in to our ears as we watched the door that only minutes ago I had to heave open get sliced in half.

Logan kicked the halved pieces away and took Pyro from me and Kitty as we all sprint across the now lit prison yard. We run into Colossus as the rain slowly begins to cease, slipping on the still wet ground.

"Iceman get that hunk of junk revved up and Beast I hope you're ready to set a leg. Storms are you back in that jet yet?" I yell into my link as I continue my long dash to the Jet's lift.

"I am already helping Iceman with the start up procedures," Storm said coolly into her own com-link.

"Perfect," however perfect seemed too soon as the guards who weren't taken out by Wolverine and Colossus started there advance on us. I pause and turn back around; Kitty is in phase-mode as she follows closely behind the metal mass of Pete. Wolverine is dragging behind with Pyro now slung over his shoulder.

I start to run back towards Logan pulling out my own gun that I had tucked earlier into my holster along with the flashlight I used earlier. As I run I take a bare hand out and grab onto Colossus, only long enough to get his power and not leave him unconscious on the floor.

Metaling up I immediately take on a shooting position as I try to stop the brunt of the firing from hitting Logan's already mauled back. The guards are using automatics which seem to have no real rhyme or reason to where there aiming towards. So many of the bullets shot at me or one of my team mates miss by a long shot.

However some are luckier than others as I feel tiny pelts hit my metal amour. I let out a ferocious roar one that could easily beat Logan's in the heat of battle. I shoot dead center as I make sure that my team and especially John get back to the jet safely.

"Rogue come on! We only got three minutes before the security camera's are back online!" I hear Bobby's weak voice crackle across the link as I slowly start to back up and run towards the Blackbird.

But that's when I feel it, Colossus powers fading and fading fast. I pick up pace but keep slipping on the wet ground underneath my muddy boots. I nearly face plant the ground but manage to keep my balance only long enough to feel the sickening rip of a bullet pierce my left shoulder blade.

I pick my self back up and feel only two more bullets lodge themselves into my right side as I stumble up the ramp. Bobby closes the lift the moment I basically roll into the metal floor of the x-jet. Blood smearing the shinny surface as I slide across it, Storm and Bobby get the jet quickly into the air. We can hear the tinkle of bullets hitting its sides and I sigh in relief as I check my watch, 52 seconds and we would have been done for. I slowly pick myself up off the floor and groan from the pain that seems to have made it way all over my body.

"Who in the hell are you!" I hear screamed from the back of the jet and I smile at how lucky we were at getting him out so quickly. I moved towards the scuffling sounds coming from the back room and let my small smile spread to an almost genuine one.

"Now Johnny that's no way to act around the good doctor," I chastise him as I lean against the cool metal door frame, trying to ease some of the pain in my right side. He stops his struggles and looks up at me first with a smirk and then with an angry snarl.

"Fucking took you long enough to come and get me!" He yelled at me as Hank started to work on him again. He just brushed him aside as he continued to look at me, defiance clearly noted on his face.

"Ain't really my fault you got caught in the first place now is it?" I tell him as I push off the door and walk over to him. I can feel the blood sliding in between the leather of my suit and my skin and it's an extremely gross feeling.

"I wouldn't have gotten caught if that stupid ice-prick of a boyfriend of yours didn't fucking head butt me," He point in the direction of the front of the jet and I just laugh at him.

"Johnny you got it all wrong sugar," I coo at him as I move to sit next to him my hand brushing away the oily pieces of his hair from his blood caked face.

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" He grounds out as he tries to move away from my delicate fingers. I just smile at him like a mother does an unruly child.

"The moment I stepped into your apartment I stopped being Bobby's girl," I pause as I watch his face change to one of surprise. I lean in close to his ear, my lips only millimeters from them.

"And I became yours," I whisper into that bruised ear of his and felt him almost shudder.

"I thought you were a bright boy Johnny; I don't understand why you keep asking me these stupid questions. So be a good boy for once and let the doctor clean ya up, because sugar you're a mess," I tell him as I walk out of the room to let Hank finish his job.

"Now my dear boy, this is going to hurt. A lot," I hear Hank say behind me as I pull the small grey curtain back to allow them some sort of privacy. Seconds later I hear John yell out in pain as I sway from the pain in my side. I had completely forgotten about it up until this point, must be my adrenaline or something. I can feel the blood dripping down my fingers onto the floor and the squishy feeling of the blood that seeped into my boot.

"Stripes you all right?" I hear Logan ask me as he gets up from his seat and rush over to me as I grope one of the seats trying to stay upright against the onslaught of pain.

"I feel…I feel cold," I mutter out as I slump to the floor from the blood loss. I watch as he eyes my blood stained suit, I think he got confused on who's blood was who's because he hadn't realized I was hurt until then. He looked down around the room and noticed the blood smears from my roll earlier and I hear him curse loudly as he picks me up.

"Fucking shit Marie!" He yells at me as he nearly rips that curtain off its rack.

"McCoy you better hurry up on Matchstick over there because I don't think stripes here is going to make it much longer. And I can't touch her yet until we land or I'll be spending a week in the heap!" Logan barks out as he lays me on the second gurney to John's right.

"Fucking stop and go help her before she dies you stupid blue over grown gorilla," I hear John shout out to Beast and I groan at his lack in manners. The next thing I know I feel cold metal against my skin as Hank cuts my leather suit open and I silently thank God that today I decided to wear underwear under it.

"Fuck Marie! How many fucking times did you get shot?" Logan asks me in my fuzzy state of mind and I just smile a lopsided grin.

"Enough times to hear you say Fuck Marie like twelve times in a five minute time span," I say sarcastically as I feel Hank insert the IV into my arm.

"This ain't no time for funny shit kid," he tells me as he crosses his arms across his dirty chest.

"Yea looks who's talkin'," I tell him as I slowly lapse into unconsciousness. The blackness over taking me as I fall blissfully into the black abyss, welcoming it with open arms like a long lost friend.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter it's like huge! And it took me a whole three days to write it up. So I hope you all enjoy it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be working as a receptionist at a car dealership now would I?**

**A/N: Okay…I got a lot of great reviews and I am so glade that all of ya'll liked the story. I hope ya'll like this one just as much as you liked the last chapter. Okay so now on with the story…**

I woke hours later I presumed, a blinding light shinning directly into my eyes. I instantly started to panic as the voices in my head screamed of what white, blinding lights usually meant. I waited a few moments before I allowed my sleep filled eyes to adjust to the coarse lighting.

My body felt like pure lead as I tried to shift in the scratchy sheets of my hospital bed. I turned my aching head cautiously, hoping to not cause my body any more harm than I had already willing inflicted upon it. I looked over and saw a sleeping John perched on my right side. A smile creped slowly upon my pale lips at the sight of his rumpled appearance, his head rested on the edge of the bed I was now acquiring.

As I continued to watch his pale and distorted features as the pain and fear I had felt earlier left me just as quickly as it came. A new feeling quickly took over me now, one I hadn't felt since that night in his apartment, curled up against his half covered body.

I lifted my hand readying my self for the onslaught of pain that always seemed to come when placed in this hospice. At first I was slightly confused by the lack of pain I felt until I noticed the bed right next to mine held an unconscious Logan. I smirked then as I returned my attention back to my main worry.

I let my long fingers gingerly stroke John's now clean brown hair. My all new favorite past time as I continued to finger the thin strands idly. He shifted under my touch and let a small murmur escape his swollen and bruised lips. I continued to stare at him, watching him with the sadness I had when I first found him when the sound of someone clearing their throat brought me back to my reality.

"I'm glad you are awake my dear," came the gentle voice of Hank McCoy as he wandered over towards me checking my various cords and charts.

"Thanks I guess," I said as I looked back down to John's still sleeping form. I forgot how hard he sleeps.

"You know this young man has kept a steady vigil over you since I had him fixed up. Even then he wasn't happy until he could see you. I must say he isn't the person I believed him to be, the first time we met that is. I guess what they say is right, first appearances aren't everything," Hank said with a chuckle as he removed my IV and heart monitors.

"No they certainly are not are they?" I said with a smile as I returned to my stroking.

"I must say though he is quite the remarkable young man. I can't believe he had survived this long, his injuries were quite extensive and I am afraid they will be forever impairing," Hank told me with regret and a sad look in his dark colored eyes. I looked at him then with confusion clearly written on my face.

"I believe the answers you are looking for are better to be answered by him, don't you agree?" Hank asked me with that fatherly look the Professor used to give me when Bobby, John and I would get into trouble for something John suggested we should do in the first place.

"He'll tell me when he's ready I suppose," I said to him with a sigh and content face. Hank left me then to go over Logan, leaving me once again with my thoughts.

'_What will happen when he wakes up? Will we leave the institute when he's better and live in his apartment in the city? Or will he leave me again to rejoin the Brotherhood rank once again? Does he even still want me?' _These questions swam through my mind as I felt that small rise of fear resurfacing as I let my thoughts start to wander, still absent-mindedly stroking his soft hair.

"Marie?" I heard the hoarse whisper that now accompanied John's voice call to me.

"Hey sugar, you're looking a lot better," I sad with a smile I didn't think I could muster after the questions I had were running through my head.

"Yea I guess. How are you feeling?" He asked me as he lifted his head completely off of my bed.

I got to get a good look at him then; a large line of stitches now ran across his face. The rest of it was still obscured by large dark purple bruises and small cuts in his flesh. I think I sucked in a breath because he looked away from me, pain from my gasp was etched on his face and it nearly broke my heart. So with an attentive hand I reached out to him gently bring his face to look at mine.

"Johnny what are you doing?" I asked as I continued to hold him in place seeing his despair as I continued to stare.

"I don't want or need your pity Rogue," he said harshly to me and I simply just clicked my tongue and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Do I look like I'm giving you pity?" I asked him truthfully as I released my grip.

"You can't even fucking looking at me," he said with shame and hurt unmistakably lining his voice as it cracked from emotion.

"What in the hell do you think I'm doing right now?" I asked him looking him straight in the eyes.

"Just because I gasp when I see the man I love hurt doesn't mean I don't want to fucking look at you!" I nearly screamed at him as I tried to convey what I was feeling to his thick headiness.

"Wait, you love me?" he asked me with a confused expression taking over his fine features. The original argument clearly forgotten by my slip in emotion as he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Yes," I said with conviction as I looked at him with the same stubbornness that he possessed.

"Good," was all he said as he brought his face to mine, kissing me hard and passionately, I almost feared I was hurting him as I latched a hand behind his head. Intertwining my fingers into his dark locks, I lost my self in the sensation of his lips on mine.

He pulled away only when I could tell the pain was getting to be too much for him. His breathing was heavy from the contact and lack of oxygen. I smiled sweetly up to him, a mischievous look passing through me.

"Johnny?" I said sweetly to him as I locked my hands behind his head, brining him close to me again.

"Hum?" Was his only reply as he stared at my lips with lustfulness and a haziness that was almost laughable.

"It kind of makes a girl feel stupid when she confesses her love to someone and they don't say anything back but 'Good,'" I told him cheekily as he gave me that smile I love and then leaned in to me.

"I love you Marie," he said as he kissed me once more, this time with tenderness and love and not the fiery passion as before. I groaned into his mouth as the kissed reveled to me the love he did have for me. The love that I seemed to have always wanted especially when I had watched everyone else all for so long from afar having the love I always dreamed of.

"Johnny?" I said as I pulled away from him almost reluctantly, he looked at me with a sense of knowing. The inevitable question that had been lying in the back of my mind for sometimes now could no longer wait to be answered.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked not able to look at him, fearing that if I did I would immediately see the regret shinning brightly on his damaged complexion.

"I don't know. We'll have to talk to the team I guess. I mean I don't think I'm really wanted here," he told me solemnly and I knew what he said was true. He and I would never truly be accepted here. No not with his betrayal still fresh in everyone's hearts.

"Do you…do you think maybe it would be best to leave for awhile?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say I had to stay here. I already lost him once I refuse to lose him again.

"Maybe, start some where new I guess," he said almost disdainfully. I knew he must hate this, the constant moving about. The series of different lives he had to create just to make it one more day in the false reality he was living in.

"Staying here would cause some difficulties," I told him somberly, fidgeting with the crisp white sheets of my hospital bed.

I really didn't want to leave my home even if the people around me seemed quite inadequate to handle the large estate. But sometimes moving on was the only logical option one had left.

"Let's talk to the team first, see what they want to do about me-us and then we'll go from there, okay?" He asked me with all seriousness and I knew he had no real idea what he himself wanted to do.

"Okay," I whispered to him the heaviness in my chest leaving me as I leaned my head up against his bruised one.

"Marie?" He called out to me just as I had closed my eyes to the quietness of the room around us.

"Umm…?"

"Promise me something," he croaked out of his horse and raspy voice.

"Yes," I said as I moved my head away from his so I could get a good look at him.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me," he whispered in that broken voice of his. It made the tears form, as I listened to his desperation in his words.

"Never," I whispered low to him as I kissed him once again. This time with the desperation that his words had carried over to me, and this time I knew that when he left the mansion I would be close behind him.

**A/N: Sorry this one wasn't as intense as the others but I needed a filler chapter. So I know this one sucks but please Review anyway and tell me your suggestions on where this story should go. And no she hasn't died, yet. But I don't think Rogue is going to be the one who dies in this story. **

**So what super villain should I bring in this time? Because it looks like we need another battle.**

**Bolivar Trask ?**

**Sinister?**

**Apocalypse ? **

**Or the Friends of Humanity? **

**It is up to the reviewers to decide so Review so I can write the next chapter! Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned them you would know it.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. But I am on overload with classes starting. Working full time and going to college full time is more stressful than I first believed. So please be patient and I will update as soon as possible. **

"No, but hell no," came the harsh voice of the man who only hours earlier lay comatose on a hospital bed for saving my damned life once again.

"Well if he leaves than I'm leaving too," I told him defiantly like a sixteen year old daughter would to her unrelenting father.

"He's a fucking murder! He was in prison for cryin' out loud and you just want an ex-convict…wait correction an escaped convict to move in to a school filled with children?" His accusing voice rang out to me with all the worry and hatred he had for my lover.

"Your one to talk, murder you say? Well take a look in the fucking mirror you hypocritical overbearing jackass! And the only reason why you're not in prison is because you fucking kill everything in a five foot radius of you! So don't you saying shit you can't back up your self. And another point I do believe not only three years ago Scott was standing in your same exact spot saying, now what was it? Oh yes now I remember: '_In no way in hell should we let an ANIMAL like that in to a school full of innocent children.' _Now if I am correct which I know am, I would believe to conclude that you have become the new Scott Summers," I said with all the sarcasm I could muster. Hitting all the right buttons that would make him shut the fuck up and do as I say for once.

"You're a brat you know that?" He told me with the fading anger and pointed finger and I smiled knowing I had won his vote in a matter of seconds.

"Rogue, I understand your attachment to Mr. Allerdyce but we must decide this as a team on how we should handle this situation. I do not think or believe we truly considered all of the consequences that would come with adding in the rescue of John," Storm said with all the diplomacy she had in her and for a moment I was surprised at the almost adult way she was handling everything.

I snorted at her and rolled my eyes at her audacity. Could she really be that dense and not know that she is single-handedly destroying the x-men with her indecisiveness and inability to make up her mind? Seriously I could personally do a better job, hell I already led the first mission better than she did!

"Storm please; we already made the decision the moment we landed the fucking jet on that compound. And now after all is said and done you want to sit back and discuss it? What kind of leadership skills is that?" I said throwing my hands up in agitation as I paced the small round room of Storms office.

"Rogue seriously that was uncalled for," said the sweet Russian voice of Pete and I almost laughed at him for ignorance and blind faith for his leader.

"Whatever, that's not the point. The point is that now, after the fact ya'll want to sit down and discuss the life of the person ya'll just saved. Now if Xavier was here he wouldn't "sit down" and discusses this, he would already have John's room ready and asking him what he wants to do. Not what we are going to do." Oh this was almost too easy as I watched Storm's face become blanched at my omission of the truth.

"Your right Rogue we shouldn't of even doubted that for a moment. Xavier would have wanted it this way from the beginning," Storm said in defeat and I smiled at my victory.

"So he's stayin'?" I asked her with the thickness of my southern accent slipping in with the switch in emotions.

"Of course," was Storms only responses as I continued to smile triumphantly at the easy win.

"I'll go tell Johnny the great news," I said with fake glee and an even faker smile as I left the office.

I walked out and shut the door behind me curtly as I made my way towards the Med Lab where I knew John was currently stationed. I walked the old halls with a certain air about me as I trudged across the slick polished wood floors. Remembering a time when it was fun to run down them with only your socks on and see how far you could slide before falling on your butt.

I sighed as I remembered; hoping that one day, days like those will come again and won't just be pleasant memories to fall back on. I watched as a young girl with blonde curls ran past me being chased by a young boy with brown hair and I couldn't help but smile at them in all there innocent hilarity.

Eventually I was brought back from my musing when I came to the swooshing double doors of the infirmary. Exhaling I pushed open the door and entered to find John having what looked like to be a deep discussion with Hank. I was curious at first until I remembered how enamored John used to be about science and the likes.

"You boys having fun?" I said as I leaned against the glass doors as the two turned to me. Beasts had an amusing smile on his face and John was caring his usual smirk.

"More so my dear, I was completely unaware of Mr. Allerdyce's love for genetics. He's quite smart this one is. I would believe it best for him to continue on in this field of study. He could be quite the little scientist one day," He said with truthfulness only he could carry. I smiled at the thought, John one day taking over Beast's position and becoming the resident doctor. What a twist that would be?

"I think that would be a lovely idea," I said sincerely as I sat on the edge of John's white sheeted bed. Hank nodded his head and moved over towards the small office to the left of us. Completely out of ear shot but still close enough if assistance is needed.

"So Johnny what do you think?" I asked him as I leaned over to smooth out the sheets.

"Think of what?" He said as he watched my hands run across the thin sheets.

"Of taking up a residency, finishing school, I think it would be a good idea," I told him almost in a rush. Hoping he would like the idea, I think it's a brilliant one and wished I would have thought of it.

"Rogue, you know school really isn't my thing," he groaned out and I knew from his memories and from some of mine that that was a sign that he really wanted to do it only if I forced him to. Make it look like I was the one who made him do it, even if he loved it in the process.

"John don't start, it's a great idea and you love science. You know that and I know that so don't argue and talk to Hank about it, oh and by the way do you want a queen size bed or a kind size bed?" I asked him as if it was a common everyday thing, us sitting in his hospital bed talking about the future as if we always had. He raised an eyebrow at me and I knew something smart was about to come out of that mouth.

"So Roguey when did you become all high and mighty? Been fighting with the geek-squad over me again?" He said with that devilish smile and I couldn't help but blush at him and smile all sweet like.

"Of course I have," I said sheepishly, damn him for always making me feel all innocent and docile after I just took a huge stand and being strong willed woman I am.

"That's my girl," he told me with an original smile and a kiss I couldn't help but laugh in and I knew that things where going to start looking up right then and there, if only for a little while.

"Johnny?" I said as I broke the kiss as I started to remember something's we really needed to discuss.

"I talked to Hank the other day and he said that your injuries aren't the only things wrong with you at the moment. He told me to ask you about what was going on," I told him and damn I sounded so cheesy saying that. But it needed to be cleared up and I needed to know on some level what was going on.

"It's nothing don't worry about it," and I knew right then as the words slipped from his mouth that he was hiding something from me.

"John what's going on," I said as I sat up and was nearly straddling him in fear of what he was hiding from me.

"Just drop it Rogue," and I didn't even hear the warning as I continued to push him.

"Just tell me John, it can't be that bad, I can handle it!" I said in a raised voice as I looked down at him in urgency for what I am not sure.

"Yea but I can't!" he yelled back at me with a quiver in his voice I had never heard before. Not even when I first found him in that dirty prison clinging almost helplessly to life.

I looked at him then and could only nod in response. If it was horrible enough for him not to be able to tell me then it wasn't worth knowing, right? So I just looked away from him trying to hide the hurt of his lack in trust in me and felt the almost unbearable silence between us.

Minutes past as the silence stretched on like a never ending cycle, I looked up at him sometime in the silence and watched him. His eyes where closed as if he was holding something back, something painful and full of darkness not even I could phantom. And I wondered if only for a moment if maybe this was something he would never tell me and he would never get over. If this was how it was always going to be between us, me following faithfully into the dark as he leads me deeper with in.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update remember classes and sorry that it's not as long as the others. But like I said classes, so I have a few ideas on where this stories going to go. **

**So should John pursue the doctor thing or no? **

**I already have my newest villain and thank you all for the glorious reviews. I know exactly how I am going to play that part out. But it might not happen for awhile now. You know gotta do the writer thing, build it all up and then let it all come crashing down. So let's just see how things play out. Who knows it might all change by the time I get to the end. Well enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction now would I?**

**A/N: OKAY! An update one with a slight twist, instead of Rogue's POV we're going to be doing John's! What a twist I know. But well I need to continue on with this story and I am sorry if it comes out being another 'filler' chapter. But please enjoy!**

She's watching me again, always staring and I don't think she's even realized it. Everyone else seems to be following her lead it seems. Storm, Logan, Bobby they're all watching me. Waiting for me to slip up, waiting for me to fail. But not her, never her. She's watching me for a different reason, not with curious and suspicious eyes. But with a motherly instinct only a few have ever held for me.

She doesn't push me, my Rogue. She just watches me, waiting for me to ask for her assistance. Even when she knows I will never ask. I'm trying to do well by her though, keeping my head down and trying to not speak out of turn to everyone. That one was the hardest, trying to not make cocky comments to Bobby or Logan for that matter.

I've been spending most of my time, these last few weeks hiding out in Hank's lab. Being some sort of assistant or whatever. But really I think it's because he doesn't give me that accusing stare that everyone and I mean everyone at the mansion seems to be giving me.

"Hey sugar," Rogue's sweet southern draw brings me back to my reality. I guess I have been staring at her while I let my mussing get to me.

"Hey baby," I say and motion for her to come and curl up next to me on the couch.

"What ya reading,'" she asks all cute and innocent like.

"Just a book Hank thought I might like," I say as I watch her smirk up at me. Like a cat getting the cream.

"So you and Hank seem to be warming up to each other lately. You both seem real interested in those projects he's been doing down there," she tells me as if she really doesn't have any idea of what is really going on. But I know better, ever since she's been picking up Ororo's slack on getting the school turned around, she knows everything.

"What are you trying to get at?" I ask as I look at her with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Nothin' just asking is all," she says with a roll of her eyes and I know she's lying.

"Sure yea are," I say as I turn back to my book not really reading it.

"Okay I am just curious if you have thought anymore about what we talked about?" She asks and I just sigh. It's the same damn question every night and well it's getting pretty annoying.

"Marie I don't know where in the world you got the idea that I would want to do that. I mean seriously do I look like that type of guy?" I ask her in all seriousness now as I lay my book open over my knee.

"Well you could be that you spend 24-7 down in the lab with Hank and as of late the only thing you have been reading is your books about genetics and other basic medical needs. So excuse me for being a little pushy about something that could really affect your-our lives in a good way," she says to me with all the stubbornness she has and I can't help but laugh at her.

"Baby I really don't think that's such a good idea…" I started off but she quickly silenced me with that look. I hate that look, it's the one where her eyes seem to get real big and her lips pout just right and all I want to do is kiss them. Damn her! She knows I can't say no to that!

"Please Johnny?" She begs me and I swear those chocolate eyes of hers got bigger. Fuck me I am so totally screwed.

"I'll look in to it okay?" I tell her just to make her stop looking at me because the large bulge in the front of my jeans is almost too noticeable.

She smiles up at me with that malevolence smirk and I know she's up to something. I push my self back up against the couch when she moves to straddle me with a practiced ease that leaves me wanting. She grinds into me flinging her hair to the right side of her head, bring those luscious lips of hers close to my ear.

"You know Johnny, you being a doctor would really light my fire…," she whispers breathlessly into my ear and all I can do is groan. God! What this woman does to me should be a sin in its self.

"I wonder what it would be like to be the girlfriend of the best doctor in the country," She continues to whisper into my ear as she grinds into me. Her tongue comes out and slithers along the side of my ear, her teeth nibbling just right on the bottom of my ear lob. And all I can do is suck in a breath and close my eyes at the sensation.

"Rogue…," I say almost helplessly, me the powerful and amazing Pyro being helplessly if the world could see me now.

"Yes Johnny?" She asks me all innocent and seductive like. Her tongue continuing its ministration on my left ear, slowly working its way down to the hollow of my neck.

"I think we should take this back to our room," I say as her hand slithers down my sides to the button of my jeans.

"But Johnny…our room is way upstairs in the back of the last hall," she whines and I can't help my self as I latch my own mouth onto the base of her neck where her shoulder meets it.

My hands slide up the inside of her shirt, grabbing at her sides as I pull her closer to me. Her clothes are her only defense to my onslaught of kisses and roaming hands as I tug on the unnecessary fabric. She groans as I lift her silk blouse off of her revealing her lace clad bra.

My mouth immediately latches onto her left breast feeling the rough fabric against my tongue sends a new thrill through my system as I move to adjust her. Pulling her closer to me as I expertly flip her on to her back, the couch being our make shift bed as my left hand starts to message the breast I have been sucking on. My right one wanders down her body with pure intent as it moves to remove the next obstructive object that is keeping me from her.

"John…," She moans out as I move to her right breast with ease. She arches into me with a cat like grace.

"Marie…," I saw muffled as I start to trail kisses down her now bare stomach. Her denim clad jeans wrap around my lower torso and the feel of them squeezing against me is almost as sensuous as the lace.

My right hand moves lightly over her smooth skin as I unlatch the button of her jeans slowly unzipping them. I look down monetarily to inspect what's waiting for me. Black lace, my favorite and I can't help the smile that crosses my features as I turn back to her.

She has that dark, hooded look in her eyes and I know my own blue ones hold the same look. I kiss her passionately as I let my right hand slip through the now open jeans, underneath the absolutely lovely lace and right down towards her already wet clit.

I can't help but groan at the feeling; I rub my fingers proficiently over her clit making her body quiver underneath me. I bring my mouth to her ear and breathe breathlessly over her making her suck in a breath. At that moment I let my index finger slide into her, making her gasp and shiver at the quick change of pace.

She squirming now, underneath me and it takes all of my will power to not strip her down and take her right here on this old red couch. Until of course I felt two very large hands grab the back of my shirt and hauling me off of my girlfriend.

"Logan what the fuck are you doing?" Came the voice of said girlfriend.

"He needs to stay the fuck off you! Especially in a public area Marie!" He all but yells at her while I'm still dangling almost helplessly from his outstretched hand.

"Put me the fuck down," I ground out. Rogue's roughly putting her shirt back on and for a moment I feel disappointment.

"I told you we should have gone back to the room," I say as Logan promptly drops me on the floor with a thud.

"Next time, keep it in your pants," he tells me before stomping off. Rogue's got daggers staring at his back and I'm still miffed at the disruption of soon to be amazing sex.

"Stupid over grown badger," I mumble to myself as I pick myself up off the floor.

"John that's not nice," Marie tells as she buttons her jeans back up. I just cross my arms across my chest and continue to pout. Marie walks towards me and wraps her arms around my stubborn form.

"How about we finish this upstairs sugar?" She asks me which grabs my attention immediately. A sexcapade with the infamous Rogue was never something to turn down.

"Fine…but only if I get cup cakes afterwards," I say just to see her smile, just to remind her of why where still here.

"I thought you said you never wanted to see a cupcake again?" She tells me with her hands on her hips and that raised cocked eyebrow.

"Never say never Roguie," and with that I all but dragged her up the stairs towards our room.

**A/N: Yep I am so leaving it there, told yea boring, nothing really interesting happens. Just trying to get things set up so more action can happen. **

**So here's another question for the readers-**

**How should this story end? Tragedy or Happily Ever After? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I sure as hell wouldn't have let Ratner direct X-3 lol.**

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter and thank ya'll so much for the reviews. I know I have been asking questions at the end of the chapters but it's only so I can keep up with my plot lol. And what's better than having the readers decide where a story should go. It is all about please ya'll lol. **

He's the most handsome I think when he's asleep. He almost looks like a child again, instead of the some what haunted man he has become. No furrowed brows or frown lines taking away from his beautiful features. No at night, when he's lying peacefully next to me all I can see is everything that I love about him.

It's been months since his prison escape, almost a year since Alcatraz. We don't talk about it though; no one does, not anymore at least. Hurts too much I suppose. He still hasn't told me about what happened to him back at that so called prison. But deep down I think that I would rather not know. We're fine just the way we are at the moment, happy at last.

He is happy, my John, for once in his complicated life. Told me he was two days ago at the Bar-B-Q Jubilee pulled together last minute. It was surprisingly fun and I think it did exactly what she wanted it to do. It relaxed us and broke away some of the tension in the stuffy mansion.

I think out of all the days in my life I will remember that one always. I don't know why, just one of those things I will remember. Like when your forty and you can still remember something as trivial as what your mother made you for your first day of school. A stupid memory at best, but one of the best ones.

He had his arm around me as I finished eating my potato chips; he was finishing off his beer. Everyone was chatting and enjoying themselves. Logan was clearly flirting with Ororo and I arched an eyebrow at that realization. I also couldn't help laughing at the fact that Bobby was sitting on the out skirts of a conversation that was going on between Kitty and Pete. John also snorted at my side when I pointed it out.

Then there was Jubilee playing around with the kids all the while flirting with a certain red-eyed Cajun. All in all it was the perfect day, no war to be fought, no children to contain, nothing just a lazy day by the pool eating burgers and potato chips.

"You know," he started out a little hesitantly, "I don't think I have ever been happier."

It was a statement that was clear and all I really could do was smile as I reached up and kissed him lightly.

"I'm glade because you're a lot of work and I would hate it if I went through all that trouble just so you could not be happy," I said teasingly. I will never let him live that down, me having to save his sorry ass.

He just smirked at me returning the kiss with a light pleasure. Comfortable, that's what I felt at that exact moment, completely one hundred percent comfortable. With John at my side and my friends laughing all about me in sheer merriment I don't think I have ever been that happy either.

So now as I watch his sleep form before me I can't help but wonder if this is going to last. If this is what the good life is supposed to be and if I am really supposed to have that type of life.

I take an attentive finger and trace the curves and outlines of his face. He'll have to wake soon; he's got class in about two hours. I'm still surprised every time I see him hunched over his small desk with the lamp light on when I get back to our room after teaching classes. He studies like a mad man, it's like all of his energy and effort he had for mutant superiority he has reverted into becoming something other than one of Magneto's lackeys. It's a nice change if a little unnerving sometimes.

Hank is helping him though, teaching him the basics and making him practice over and over again. Almost like a droid on steroids. I try to spend time with him, in the early morning hours before I go off to teach the new self defense class and he goes off to classes. Then we meet again right before bed, dinner is usually spent at separate times so it's the only time we have.

But where dealing, making it work. I see his sleep filled eyes opening up and I smile gently up at him. He smiles back and yawns, stretching his arms above us, grunting as he did so.

"Morning," he says groggily.

"Morning sugar," our usual routine nothing out of the ordinary just us being us and I love it, revel in it.

"You've got class in two hours," I say while he tries to wake up.

"Damn," he says with a sigh and I just smirk at him.

"Two hours is along time," I try to suggest. We haven't really had any 'us' time in days.

"Yea but I've got to make sure I'm prepped for that chem. Lab I have today. So I thought I go over that again," John says as he makes to get out of bed. I stop him by grabbing his wrist.

"Johnny, you looked over it last night right before bed. I helped remember? So why don't you stay a few extra minutes in bed with your favorite lady?" I tell him hoping he'll catch my drift and curl up next to me, maybe a little foreplay before work. That would be nice, perfect start to my day I'll tell yea.

"I know but I just want to make sure I remember it all," he tells me and I let go defeated and sigh in frustration.

"Whatever John," I mumble out as I roughly throw the covers off my body.

"What? This was your idea remember. Me getting my doctorate so I can become the next Jean Grey while your off becoming the next Scott Summers," he nearly yells at me but I'm tired and very sexually frustrated and in no way in the mood for him blaming me for my attitude.

"We are not them Pyro!" I yell at him through clenched teeth throwing his 'homo-superior' name at him like cold water to the face.

"Not yet at least," he says with a sneered face and I knew this was something that would last all day.

"Not yet, please like Scott would ever rescue his precious Jean from prison! Ha what a laugh. No one is that stupid, no one loves someone that much," I tell him angry coming out more harsh than I intended it to.

"So what are you saying your stupid? That the infamous Rogue spared some of her precious time to save the barely worthy Pryo from his meaningless existence? Huh Rogue is that it!?" John asks me the low yell coming off him in waves.

"No you idiot! I love you enough to do it," I tell him trying not to cry over this stupid argument. It's pointless really.

"I am so glad I am enough for you, next time when I get sent to fucking prison why don't you send me a damn telegram so I can tell you to shove it right up your pale ass!" He screams at me and this time I can't stop the tears that trickle down my face.

"You know what you ungrateful little bastard next time I will let your sorry ass rot in that hell hole! Let them do to you what ever they did, let you be someone's little bitch! Jesus John all I asked for you today was to stay a little longer in bed with me! Why in the hell do you have to be such a fucking prick?" I ask him and I can tell the blanch look he has on his face tells me that I struck a very thin nerve.

"You have no fucking right to say that to me. No fucking right at all, I didn't need your pity Rogue and I sure as hell didn't need your help in fucking rescuing me. So you should really shut the fuck up about it you conceited bitch," He told me and all I could do was look away because I knew he was right. But my anger was getting the better of me.

"Screw you John," I barely make out in a whisper as I stifle a cry and move from my side of the bed towards the door.

"Oh trust me I haven't gotten that in awhile," he says mockingly and I start to sob a little.

"That's all I fucking wanted this morning," I tell him as I move past him reaching for the door that was right behind him.

"Then why didn't you fucking say that?" He asks me as he grabs hold of my arm, stopping me from opening the door and probably causing a scene.

"You didn't let me get that far before you turned me down you asshole!" I said trying to get out of his tight hold on my arm.

"Fuck it Marie," he says dejectedly as he sits on the edge of our unmade bed. He puts his hands on his knees, his face falling into his face. I look at him slightly worried; he rarely goes from one extreme to the other like this.

"John what is it?" I ask most the anger leaving me as I sit on my knees in front of him. Placing my hands on his forearms I stare at him with a tear stained face.

"I'm just…tired," he finally admitted to me and I couldn't help but smile at first from it. But the look on his face told me otherwise. But I waited patiently for him to continue on with whatever it is he was going to tell me.

"I'm…they," John fumbled with his words and I knew where this conversation was turning to.

"They what John?" I asked with an innocence I only used with him these days.

"They um…God Rogue I'm so sorry," he cried out to me, sobbing in his hands at something I didn't know anything about.

"John what are you talking about?" I asked him with urgency, confused by his sudden bipolar out burst.

"I…they only wanted me because I knew," he said cryptically to me and I just furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Knew what John?" I continued to question him; it was starting to agitate me.

"I knew you," he said with down cast eyes at his omission.

"Knew what of me?" I said this time as I stood up away from him.

"They…they knew everything about you, they wanted to know you, where you were, what we've done. My relation to you…," he trailed off at that and I just backed up further.

"What did you say John?" I said like a deer in the headlights look.

"I told them…

**A/N: Yepper depper my little pepper's I'm leaving it there so until next time! Lol. I did this because I'm mad that the story "time heals all wounds" the author to that just completely left me hanging. Nail bitter that one. Lol. So here ya go and enjoy! **

**Oh and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't have made Ratner the director. **

**A/N: Okay not many people reviewed the last chapter. So maybe they will on this one. But thanks for the ones who did. It was much appreciated. **

"What do you say John?" I asked like a deer stuck in the headlights.

"I told him to go straight to hell," John said sadly.

"So what is the problem then John?" I continued to ask him questions.

"Well that's when…after that they…," he could barely make it out the tears where forming on the sides of the marvelous pyro's eyes as he confessed to me what had happened at that horrible prison.

"That's when the torture and experiments started," he said to me fairly quickly. Like removing a band aid real fast to cause less pain.

I just sat there in complete and utter shock. For the few weeks that John had been held in that prison he had been tortured because of me. Because of his strong dedication to me and all I could do was sit there like a fool. Silently taking in what he had just told me. But apparently that's not all that happened to my beloved in that place as he continued on with his horrible tale.

"God Marie they fucking ripped me open from toe to head. Fucking poking and prodding for something inside me, trying to figure out what made me tick. Then they would stitch me back up real good, barely have any scaring and then they would drag me back to my hole to wait for the next time they would need my services," he said with a hatred that had never really been directed at me. But I just sat there and let him continue trying to cry for him, not yet at least.

"Then the guards would come hours later, many of them knew me from the battle. Remembered my face standing next to Magneto and would hit me twice as hard for it. God it hurt," he told me just above a whisper. It was almost if this was an outer body experience for him as he continued his tragic tale.

"Then about a week later the dragged me back to that room with the white walls. Chained me to a metal chair and asked me again. _'How do you know of the mutant known as Rogue?' 'What is the status of your relationship with her?'_ Just question after question about you and all I could say was _'Fuck you' _and _'why would I know she's just a traitor to the mutant race from what I hear.'_ I told them anything I could just to get them to understand that I just didn't know you. I met you a few times at Xavier's and that was it," he pleaded with me to understand. That the harsh words he spoke about me weren't true just a ploy to make sure he didn't spill any information out to them.

"But after that session they…they," he couldn't finish I knew what he was about to tell me was what he had been hiding form me these last few weeks. Hiding them like a dirty secret from the one he loved.

"What did they do Johnny?" I asked him hoping to reassure him that it was okay, that I wasn't mad or upset.

"They cured me," he said with sob and I watched as one of the worlds most publicly feared mutants cried. And all I could do was try not to cry my self. As I watched the one man I would ever love tell me he lost the one part of himself that was always constant. That made him who he was inside and out. I watched as his world crumbled with his confession at the loss of something that only he thought granted him worthy of my love for him.

"Oh Johnny," was all I could say as the tears spilled unannounced from my eyes. Trying with all my might to absorb his pain if only for a moment, like my own powers.

I hugged him to me then, pressing his now weak body against mine. Allowing him the time he needs to vent out his loss against my cotton night gown. He wrapped his arms around me as if I was going to be the next constant in his life to disappear, slip away with the prick of a needle to the soft pinkness of his flesh. It almost felt like losing a child I guess for him. Losing a part of him he might never get back.

"Johnny why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked between his hiccupped sobs. Like a child whose lost his first puppy.

"I didn't…I didn't want you to think less of me," he said ashamed. I just looked at him and smiled lovingly up at him. Cupping his unshaven chin in my ungloved hand.

"I would never think anything as foolish as that. You are still amazing John, just not in the way you think. You have accomplished so much since we've been together. I have nothing but pride and respect for you and being your girlfriend is one of the biggest honors of my life. I wish for nothing less but to watch you become that marvelous doctor we talked about and help me one day run this god forsaken school," I tell him whipping away his tears with a pale thumb.

"Oh God Rogue, what am I going to do?" he asks me and all I can do is click my tongue at him.

"Exactly what you've been doing, I'll just have to tell Logan to train you differently is all. We're still going to need a doctor for the battle field," and I hope that's enough. I stand up allowing him to collect himself as I move about the room. Trying to give him some space and air as I make the bed and straighten the room up from whatever was left out from last night.

"Today I am going to have Kitty go through those files we found again, this time with the knowledge we have. Is there anything else you need to tell me John? Anything you remember that might in some way deem important?" I ask going from concerned girlfriend to leader of the x-men mode in minutes. This is important information that he should have told us months ago.

"Essex, look for that name," was all he said picking up immediately on my mood change.

"Who is he?" I ask from across the room.

"My personal doctor," he said with a sneer and all I could do was nod.

"Kitty will pull his files and John, get to class and then come home. You're relieved from all x-men duty today. I want you to relax or work on one of your papers. But nothing else, I don't need another dead body in the backyard," I said as I walked out of the room towards my first class and to find Kitty.

**A/N: I know this one is real short but I wanted to leave off here so when we pick up next time it will be with Rogue talking to Kitty about what she finds out about her new discoveries. So till next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own them if I did I would have never let Ratner direct the last x-men movie. **

**A/N: So the story continues and a few things are revealed about our evil master mind. And the plot continued to thicken when we find out exactly who knows what and who doesn't. HAHAHA….it's just good. Lol**

"Kitty what's the update?" I asked the prone figure who sat hunched over the computer screen. She pulled back almost reluctantly and sighed as she looked at me.

"God Rogue where to begin. This guy has been around for forever, I've dated him back as far as the 19th century. But the trail ends there unfortunately and I couldn't find much about him. However genetic experiments seem to be Mr. Hyde's specialty. Mutant genetic experiments to be more exact and apparently he was the first person to even recognize the mutant gene and to experiment on it. Quit brilliant actually," Kitty pondered as she shifted through the files beside her.

"Yes but what kind of experiments?" Rogue asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the problem I don't know, all I know is the basics really. But he seems to have been around quite sometime, if I where you I would ask Hank. He may be able to get access to government files that I can't or at least have heard of him through the science circle," Kitty offered as she handed me the report she had done so far on my little search.

"Thanks Kitty, keeping going through your contacts though, I have a seriously bad feeling about this guy. Something just doesn't seem right," I told her as I excited her computer lair.

I flipped unceremoniously through the file catching glimpses of the figure that I was hunting down. He seemed sophisticated in that 19th century decor. Brilliancy seemed to seep from his pale complexion as he looked unemotionally into the camera. A beautiful yet serine woman sat neatly beside him dressed in what would be the fashion of the time.

I walked down towards the lower levels of the mansion, continuing to stare at the photograph of the two. I didn't even register getting on the elevator that would take me to the med-lab. I just stared at his harden features and angular jaw and those dark abysses he called eyes. So cold he looked from that dirty yellow and brown photograph, so unlike his wife that sat there in contentment next to her husband.

'_Did she know about his experiments?'_ I wondered as I moved down the metallic corridor, now completely aware of Magneto's influences on the lower levels of the facility.

'_Maybe she was the experiment, like Mr. Freeze and his wife in Batman?'_ I thought as I came to Hanks already opened door.

"Can I help you my dear?" He asked me with that educated voice of his that seem to pull me from my thoughts immediately.

"Oh yes, after some further investigation we found that there was a person behind the imprisonment of John. I had Kitty do a little digging and all she could find was some basic information. I was wondering if maybe you knew of him seeing as how he specializes in mutant genetic research," I told him in sum. He just raised a questioning eyebrow as he removed his glasses.

"You have me intrigued my dear, I was unaware of any scientist in the vicinity at the prison," Hank questioned me in all confusion.

"Yes, well he seems to be quit elusive. Kitty is having more than enough trouble tracing him. So she suggested asking you, does Nathaniel Essex mean anything to you?" I asked the doctor before me in question. His eyes shot up immediately almost in fear I would say.

"Ah yes, he is quite elusive," he said to me as he turned towards his filing cabinets and started riffling through them.

"So you know him?" I asked him the obvious.

"Of course, Mr. Sinister is quit sinister," he told me and I just raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Mr. Sinister is what he calls himself now. Apparently years ago he made a deal with the devil. He has amazing regenerating powers, faster than that of our lovely Wolverine. Let's just say a hundred years ago he was thrown out of the medical field for inhuman and unorthodox experimentations. On what and who I am not so sure, there was a rumor for awhile that it was his sickly wife. But rumors sometimes are just rumors," He told me.

"Or a fragment of the truth," I added as I let him continue on with his short story.

"Yes of course. But in the last say twenty years he's been showing his face again in the science world. However even though his latest break-troughs are more amazing than I will ever achieve his methods are some what that of extreme concern," Hank said as he pulled out a large file from the cabinet.

"The government decided that he would be a better use to society if he was kept under tight surveillance and placed in a government funded research facility. I openly opposed this course of action of course and wanted to have his license removed. But the words of blue furry mutant fell on death ears," Hank said as he handed me the portfolio.

"What was the extreme concern Hank?" I asked taking the portfolio.

"Experimentations on unwilling mutant subjects," He said darkly and for a moment I shivered.

"What kind of experiments?" I questioned almost unwillingly, afraid of the answer I would receive.

"Cloning," he said with a sigh.

"He doesn't hate mutants Rogue. In fact all he wants to do is empower them by making clones of them and or experimenting on them. You would be quit surprised on how many mutants that you know personally have been in the hands of our dear Mr. Sinister," Beast told me and all I could was stand there silently watching him as he closed his eyes at the last sentence.

"So what does he do once he's cloned them?" I asked wishing that for once my curiosity would just take a hike.

"Experiments on them, but I have a horrible suspicion that he's building an army or trying to create the perfect mutant," He said in all seriousness and all I could do was take it all in strides.

"That folder you have there is all the information I could find on or Dr. Essex. After his trail with the government some five years ago I got curious and did a bit of researching. Wish I never done that, he's horrible Rogue and I hope we never get involved with him," Hank told me with a sadness and fear I had never seen in the large blue man before.

"It's to late Hank, I think we're already too involved as it is," I said with just as much sadness.

"And that is what I feared the most," He said and all I could was leave him alone in the sterile lab.

----------------------------

Its late John's already in bed, breathing deeply with not a care in the world as he divulges more into slumber. I can't sleep not with that file sitting on my desk staring at me like a dark figure of the night. I am almost afraid to open it, afraid of what I might find and see.

I wonder for awhile how Xavier did it when he found information like this. Did he just file it away until the problem became unbearable and had to be stopped or did he take action now before worse could be achieved?

I don't know. I really don't. Hank had said that some of my friends had already experienced the wrath of Essex and I am almost curious to see who. Which of my friends or acquaintances have felt the hand of torment from that vile monster?

My desk lights on; dancing images and shadows across mine and John's bedroom window. I can't help it anymore and I slowly open the dusty and moths eating flap of the folder and begin an exploration I will never forget.

Photographs are the first things I notice. Nathaniel throughout the ages, growing more in strength and more power as he discovers the truth behind that of which makes us different.

I start reading the files after I push some of the pictures of the monstrosity away from me. Disgusted just by the sight of his pale flesh, ruby eyes and pointed teeth.

I read for awhile about his history and eventually start getting into what has captured my attention. The experimentations on mutants and there genetic coding.

I read all about his theses and hypothesis and the conclusions as he carries out his horrible ideas. Removing body parts of mutants, and other tasteless things of that nature.

Then I get to the names of some of the known experiments. All in order from oldest to newest. The first person I recognize nearly sends me in to panic mode. In nicely type letters spelled out in black ink is the name of one of my most beloved comrades.

Scott Summers

His name leaving a bad taste in my mouth as I read the articles Hank has dug up on him and his imprisonment. Seven years he was in that horrible place it reads. Seven years until he gained his mutation did he live as the pet project and most beloved subject of Sinister.

'_Oh God, Scott,'_ was all I could mentally think of as I let the harsh reality sink in.

I closed the file then, to shock to continue. I got up, turned off the desk lamp and slowly crawled into bed with John.

"Rogue?" John mumbled in his sleep as he scooted over to make room for me.

"Hush Johnny, go back to sleep," I said as I laid my head on his bare chest.

"Rogue why are you crying?" he asked and all could do was release a shaky sob. He pushed up and drew me up to look him in the eye.

"Rogue," he said my name almost in a warning like tone.

"I…I just…oh God Johnny, I love you," I told him as I clutched him to me crying on him. He just hushed me and stroked my hair, completely confused by my sudden outburst.

"Rogue what's wrong?" He asked me with the concern he shows only to me.

"I know almost everything about Nathaniel Essex a.k.a. Mr. Sinister now," I said meekly.

"Oh Rogue," was all he could say as I cried my self to sleep in the arms of my tragic Pyro.

**A/N: Okay so here we go! We now know some information about our enemy! Whoo hoo. Everything I have pretty much said about Sinister is pretty much a cookie cutter from the comics. Some of it is a little skewed to fit my story but not a lot. So enjoy and next chapter we let the team know our findings. **


End file.
